


Everyone But You

by diedinthefall



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Gen, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diedinthefall/pseuds/diedinthefall
Summary: After reconnecting through a drunken hook up Ryan and Brendon have to deal with what this means for them, which might just cost Brendon his marriage if he isn't careful.





	1. Can't Escape the Sun

_**“A wedding ring is just a thing that weighs you down and occupies your finger.”** _

The harsh sunlight peaks through the curtains of Ryan’s bedroom. His head throbs as he pulls the covers over his face to escape the sun, just a few more minutes of sleep is all he wants. Movement and a soft groan next to him startle him for a second. He’d gotten used to sleeping alone. Well not always alone, he lets Dottie sleep on his bed too but this isn’t Dottie and he didn’t go home alone last night. Just when he thought he had escaped the sun he pulls the covers back down to look over at the morning illuminated on Brendon’s face. His freckles are prominent with soft brown hair severely messed up from sleep and his lips slightly parted as he breathes in slow easy breaths.

For a moment Ryan goes back in time. He goes back to hotel rooms waking up next to each other before everything changed, back when Ryan thought he could have it all. Back when for a while he did have it all. He pulls the covers back over to cover Brendon’s shoulder and he brushes his hair back and kisses his temple just barely. The last thing he wants is for Brendon to wake up and shake up this moment. He wishes that he would never wake up. That he would just stay right in his bed looking like sleeping beauty, but that’s not realistic especially when Ryan glimpses at the golden band on Brendon’s left hand. All his fairytales and dreams were over when Brendon said “I do.” Except for last night when Brendon came home with him and didn’t even mention her name the whole night, it was like for a moment they both wanted to pretend that nothing had changed. That they hadn’t been apart for years and Brendon wasn’t married.The only problem is now it’s morning and the light of day has a harsh way of making things all too clear. The line between right and wrong is no longer blurred by alcohol driven kisses and making up for lost time. Ryan knows he should have said no the moment Brendon gave him that look but after a few drinks Brendon barely had to say anything to get him into his bed.

Ryan has always had respect for Sarah and just thinking about all the things he did last night leaves him feeling sick to his stomach. It feels like the morning after a house fire when the smokes cleared and all the ashes settle, all you’re left with is a pile of charred ruble and you think maybe I should have blew that candle out before I left the house, but you didn’t you let it burn. That one candle engulfed everything. Ryan should have blown it out years ago but he kept holding on to it. The warm memories and love he had for Brendon and now it’s going to destroy a real home. Ryan’s broken enough hearts with cheating and the last thing he wanted was to be a homewrecker. He knows Brendon loves Sarah, he knows that a part of Brendon will always love him as well in the same way Ryan does even after the years apart.

This was a mistake and when Brendon wakes up and realizes what he’s done… Ryan isn’t sure he’s ready to deal with that. He’s never been good at facing his mistakes so he gets out of bed and throws on a shirt. He turns to look at Brendon golden in sun of the morning, peaceful and beautiful. That’s what he wants to remember. He grabs Dottie’s leash and goes out into the morning to take a walk, or maybe a run.

If there is one thing he’s good at it’s running away.


	2. A Part of You Left the Room

Brendon wakes up with the beginnings of a nasty hangover. The sun sends a shocking throb to his aching head and he quickly closes his eyes to the harsh light and reaches across the bed for a warm body only to find it empty.

“Sarah?” he yawns sitting up to look around the room.

That’s when he realizes he is not in his bedroom at all. How fucked up did he get last night? He has no memory of where he is or how he got here? But he notices a very familiar smell lingering on the sheets and on his skin that smells just like sex and Ryan Ross.

“Fuck!” Brendon throws himself back on the bed, groaning in frustration very loudly and dramatically. People call him over dramatic a lot and maybe those people are right but this is totally acceptable behavior because he’s never felt more fucked. Not only because he can feel the soreness in his muscles and ass which comes with a really good fuck, Ryan always was a good lay but his wife is probably in bed worried sick about him not coming home. Sarah, god how could he do this to her? He feels like complete garbage.

He’s naked as he searches for his clothes and more importantly his phone which he finds in his jeans which are laying on the ground next to what he assumes are Ryan’s jeans.  He pulls his pants up; he isn’t even going to bother with underwear and looks through his missed calls. Sarah called him three times and Zack called him twice and he has two unheard voicemails. He went to a party at a club with Zack last night, he does remember that. He looks at his text messages and sees some very drunken texts to Zach telling him that he was going to catch up with Ryan and not to worry about him. Zack told him not to do anything stupid but he knew what was going on. He hits play on the first voicemail which is from Zack.

_“You owe me big time for this Urie, I can’t believe you ditched me at this club and for Ryan, seriously? You are lucky as hell that I love you, man.  I’m going to cover for you but you get your ass home bright and early tomorrow. I can’t believe you, we’re gonna have a talk about this.”_

Well Brendon feels properly scolded like his mom just got after him about having something he wasn’t supposed to have, which in a way is exactly what just happened. He’s not supposed to have Ryan anymore, at all. Ryan isn’t his, he isn’t anyone’s and Brendon is Sarah’s, at least that’s how it’s supposed to be. He had been very good at avoiding Ryan and it had been years since he’s seen him. Brendon knows he has a hard time keeping full control when he’s been drinking especially when it came to Ryan Ross. The first time they kissed Brendon was pretty young and drunk on the liquor Ryan stole from his dad. It was just the two of them in the basement and Ryan tasted like the skittles they were eating. It was an innocent time back then. They say old habits die hard.

He has one more voicemail, this one is from Sarah. Brendon takes a deep breath presses play and holds the phone to his ear. Sarah’s perky and beautiful voice rings through the phone, normally it would make him smile but with the guilt in his gut all he can do is listen.

_“Hey babe, Zack told me it was a late night so you crashed at his place. I hope you had fun! I’ll see you in the morning, okay? I’ll make you a big breakfast so call me before you leave. Love you.”_

Brendon really doesn’t deserve Sarah, not now and maybe not ever. She is beautiful, kind and always puts up with his shit. Sometimes he wonders how she does it when so many people in his life have came and went but maybe that’s what true love is about. Ryan didn’t stay, but Sarah has so far. That has to mean something, right?

He hits send and waits to hear her voice, if he can get home then all of this will be fine. It will never happen again, it never happened.

“Morning, sunshine! Are you on your way home?” Sarah giggles.

Brendon clears his throat, he feels hot all over. He was never very good at lying.

“Yeah, I-I’ll be home soon. I’m feeling a little rough so I could use some of your pancakes and a strong cup of coffee.”

“Well, you’re lucky I still have some pancake mix left, after last weekend’s munchies epidemic it was a close one. I’ll start on them now and you just hurry home before they get cold.”

“Yeah I will, and Sarah?” Brendon’s voice breaks a little; his heart hurts because she’s just so perfectly naïve.

“Is something wrong?”

“No, no it’s nothing. It’s just I love you so much.”

“I love you, too. I’ll see you soon.”

Brendon hangs up and grabs his shirt off the floor walking into Ryan’s living room. The décor is very vintage and it’s a little messy and his jacket is hanging on a tall lamp in the hallway. He grabs it and the front door creaks open. For a moment Brendon wishes he could have not had the reaction to look but it’s purely instinct. He sees an out of breath and slightly sweaty Ryan standing in the doorway with his basset hound panting on the end of a leash. Her tail is wagging frantically and she tries to pull Ryan closer. Ryan seems frozen and wide eyed like he wasn’t expecting to see Brendon at all. Brendon doesn’t know what to do or say but the longer they stand there staring at each other the more awful and awkward he feels. Ryan breaks the silence.

“I- uh I didn’t want to wake you. Do you want breakfast?”

Brendon scoffs because really Ryan is going to try the gentlemen morning after routine on him. As if this was some fling that he can forget about tomorrow, no that’s not how this works.

“Are you kidding me right now? I don’t want fucking breakfast, not with you. I want to go home.”

Ryan doesn’t say anything; he’s got his wall up. Brendon can tell. He’s always been able to tell. Ryan lets his dog out to the back yard and turns back to face Brendon.

“I’ll call a cab.”

And then he walks away into the kitchen and keeps his back to Brendon as he phones the cab. He sees the tightness in Ryan’s shoulders, his stance is strong but it’s an act. A cold defense Brendon knows very well and it hurts to see it used on him. It’s the same act he used to put up around his father. The wall Ryan built to protect him from being hurt but he didn’t have to use that with him, he never had before. Brendon wasn’t going to hurt Ryan, except maybe that’s it. Maybe Brendon already has hurt him, probably more then he will ever know.

“Ryan?”

Ryan puts his phone on the counter and turns to face him and for just a second Brendon sees the sadness behind his eyes. He steps closer and Ryan almost moves away.

“No, Bren don’t. please, I can’t.”

But Ryan doesn’t stop him when Brendon takes another step.

“Ryan, I’m sorry. What happened last night, I barely remember it. I don’t know what happened but it can’t happen again. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to, please just don’t look at me like that.”

Brendon sees Ryan’s eyes change from cold and reserved to warm but sorrowful. He steps towards Brendon reaching out and then stops dropping his hand when Brendon’s phone rings. He takes it out of his pocket and it’s Sarah. He looks at Ryan who just looks at Brendon's phone, at the picture of Sarah illuminated on the screen. Brendon answers it.

“Hello?”

Ryan stares at him expectantly as Brendon listens to Sarah ask him to pick up orange juice on the way home and if he knows when he thinks he will be home. If he was hot before when he was lying now he’s on fire.

“Yeah sure, I will. I’ll be home in 20.”

Ryan scoffs, smirking incredulously as he shakes his head.

“I love you too, bye.”

Brendon hangs up and Ryan looks shocked.

“I can’t believe it. You’re not even going to tell her.”

“Why the fuck would I do that!? It would kill her. I can’t tell her and this isn’t happening again so what does it matter?”

“It matters because the whole rest of your marriage is going to be a lie and you’re only going to end up hurting her worse by not telling her and not to mention you're hurting yourself.”

“Fuck off, Ryan. You don’t know the first thing about what it’s like to be married or even committed to one person so I don’t need to listen to you lector me on honesty. That’s like the pot calling the kettle black.”

Ryan laughs shaking his head like he’s so disappointed.

“I should have known. After all, you only ever gave me broken promises.”

Brendon had no idea what Ryan was talking about He never promised him anything.

“Your cab’s here so why don’t you just go.”

Ryan turns around and walks away with his wall once again fully up blocking out any point of Brendon trying to talk to him. Stubborn ass, he’s always been that way.

“Fine!”

Brendon stomps towards the door not looking back and walks out towards the cab. Ryan’s dog barks at him as he leaves.

What fucking promise did he ever make to Ryan that he hadn’t kept?


	3. Sarah Smiles

Brendon gets home way later then he had planned. When he walks in the door, the whole house smells like coffee and pancakes. Bogart and Penny greet him with wagging tails and happy barks while Sarah peeks out from the kitchen with a smile.

“Well, there you are! I thought I would have to eat all of this myself. ”

Brendon laughs, scooping up the dogs. They lick his face enthusiastically as he walks into the kitchen.

“Sorry I’m late, baby. The traffic was terrible.”

“That’s alright. I thought Zack would be with you.”

Oh, right. He forgot about that and he had also forgotten about the orange juice.

“Zack was still asleep. I didn’t want to wake the beast so I got a cab. Oh, and sorry I forgot to get orange juice. I just wanted to get home.”

“That’s okay, I’m glad you made it home. I’ll pick it up when I go out later.”

Sarah leans in to give Brendon a kiss, which also means she gets kisses from Penny and Bogart. She giggles and goes to sit down at their breakfast nook. Brendon puts the dogs down so he can make his cup of coffee before sitting next to Sarah.

“So how was the party? You obviously had a good time.”

Brendon cringes internally at the thought of exactly what kind of good time he had last night. He just needs to make it through this conversation. Sarah doesn’t know, and she won’t know if Brendon can keep his cool and lie well enough for once in his life.

“It was fun. I saw a few old friends and I definitely drank too much, but it would have been so much better with you there.”

Sarah’s eyes sparkle at him and he’s reminded just how beautiful she is. So many times she’s looked at him that way and it always takes him by surprise, to feel so loved. He doesn’t deserve how Sarah adores him, but no matter how much of an ass he can sometimes be, she still loves him and Brendon will never understand why.

“Oh stop, you know I had plans and it was guy’s night so I would have spoiled it. Were there any old friends I’d know?”

Brendon takes a sip of coffee and shakes his head.

“No, it was people from the old Panic days. It was nice seeing them again, it had been too long.”

Sarah smiles pleasantly in response, taking a few pancakes onto her plate.

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I’m starving.”

The rest of breakfast is quiet and normal, thankfully.

\----

Zack calls in the afternoon and requests Brendon to meet him at the studio for what he assumes is that talk he’d been promised. Sarah is out with Linda shopping so he has the afternoon free, unfortunately, so he drives to the studio. Zack’s car is out front by the time he arrives and he really is not looking forward to what Zack is going to say. He honestly just wants to forget about it. It’s not like he can remember it anyway, so to him it is easy to say it never happened. Except it has happened and Zack knows. There is no way in hell Zack will let it go until they talk about it.

When he gets in the studio he finds a post-it Zack had stuck to the counter telling him to meet him in the conference room, so Brendon walks straight to the door without hesitating to open it. He’s shocked at what he sees when he opens the door. Zack is sitting at the table, which isn’t the surprising part; it’s the other person in the room. The man with a clean but scruffy beard, bright blue eyes and a winning smile, none other than Spencer Smith is there to make him feel even more guilty than he already is. He hopes to every deity that Zack has forgone telling Spencer any details of their meeting so that Brendon might have a chance to plead his case before Spencer gets into his full disappointed face. By the looks of it now, his face is halfway to disappointed, but mostly it is just confused, which is a good sign that Spencer doesn’t know yet. Zack clears his throat and Brendon sits down across from Spencer and Zack at the table.

“Well, I’m glad to see you made it home,” Zack says, his voice thick with accusations and sarcasm.

Spencer looks inquisitively at Brendon for some kind of explanation. Deep down Brendon hates that Zack has brought Spencer into this; he doesn’t want Spencer to have to deal with this shit again.

“Why the hell is Spencer here? This was supposed to be just between us.”

“I want the truth and I know you won’t lie if Spencer is here.”

Brendon rolls his eyes but Spencer finally speaks up, sounding worried.

“Brendon, what did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything!”

Brendon crosses his arms and looks away as Zack scoffs.

“The real question is _who_ did he do?”

“What!?” Spencer nearly shouts.

Great, now Spencer is going to be pissed at him before he even gets a chance to explain all because Zack can’t keep his big mouth shut.

“Spencer, it’s not what you think. I don’t even remember it, I wasn’t thinking. I was drunk.”

Spencer doesn’t look pleased, his full-on disappointed face now activated.

“You cheated on Sarah! Who the fuck?! Wait, no. Please tell me you didn’t.”

Brendon looks lost, because how could he just know? Spencer _is_ his best friend and the one who was there for him after the break up, so he probably read it all over his face, but still, is it really that obvious?

“Spence, I-“

“It was Ryan, wasn’t it?”

Brendon curls in on himself, ashamed to admit it, but defeated, he stares at the ground. He doesn’t want to see anyone’s judgment right now.

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I’m not lying though, I really don’t remember. I just know that…I did sleep with him. I’m not going to do it again. It was a mistake and I just want to pretend it didn’t happen. It wasn’t that great obviously, so whatever. It’s over now.”

Spencer gets up from his chair and pulls Brendon into a hug, which is completely not how he expected this to go.

“Jesus Brendon, stop being so fucking sad. I don’t hate you. Obviously you weren’t thinking clearly, but fuck. You can’t do that shit. Sarah would be devastated.”

“You think I don’t know that? I feel like shit about it.”

Spencer stands up, looking at Zack who is still all bitter and unrelenting.

“The only fucking reason Sarah doesn’t know is because I covered for him and I’m not doing it again.”

Spencer, being the mediator he is, takes his place between Zack and Brendon.

“Zack, I think it’s obvious there isn’t going to be a next time so let’s just drop it. Sarah isn’t going to find out and we can all move on from this. No one else knows except Ryan, so I doubt we will have any problems.”

Zack huffs like he’s not quite pleased with it but isn’t going to try to start shit. Spencer tries to smile but it comes out forced and wrong. Brendon feels like a shitty friend once again because he always feels like he makes Spencer choose between him and Ryan. He knows Spencer still contacts Ryan, but they aren’t close. Not anymore. He knows part of that is his fault in a way, but not really.

Spencer suggests that they get out of here and meet up with Sarah and Linda. Brendon can’t be more relieved to get away from Zack and his sour attitude.

\---

That evening he falls asleep with Sarah in his arms and the dogs at their feet. Sarah’s soft hair smells like honey and soon he drifts off into deep sleep.

 

_It’s dark in the room as he’s led to the bed with hands on his hips and lips on his neck, the breath of his partner tickles. The hands turn him around so they are face to face again. Ryan’s mouth is parted as he takes in Brendon kissing him again. Brendon moans as Ryan’s hand cups the front of his jeans. He’s already getting hard. Both of their shirts had not made it past the make out session on Ryan’s couch._

_“Lay down, I’ll be right back,” Ryan whispers, slightly breathless._

_Brendon lays on his back on the bed, pulling off his jeans and throwing them on the floor. Ryan comes back moments later, walking over to the bed. He puts a condom and lube down on nightstand and pulls off his pants before climbing on top of Brendon to press their lips together. Ryan still kisses him the same way, slow and completely. It’s as if he wants to take every ounce of him he can with each kiss. It makes Brendon’s whole body tingle and he chases Ryan's lips every time he pulls back._

_Ryan’s hands slide down to the waistband of Brendon’s boxer briefs, slipping his fingers below the elastic teasingly. Brendon arches into the touch but Ryan doesn’t take it farther. He pauses. Brendon watches his face. It’s like he’s thinking too much. He always thinks too much._

_“Ryan. Please.”_

_“Yeah? Are you sure?”_

_Brendon rolls his hips, forcing Ryan’s hand further into his underwear until he’s really touching him._

_“Does this seem unsure?”_

_Ryan smiles at him and Brendon can’t help but kiss him. He missed that smile._

_\---_

_The first push of Ryan’s cock makes Brendon gasp because it had been a while since he'd done this and it’s big._

_“Fuck, Bren you’re so tight.”_

_Once Ryan gets all the way in, he stops and brushes the hair out of Brendon’s face. Brendon is flushed from his face to his chest and his breath is quick with the anticipation. His legs are wrapped around Ryan’s hips and move with him as he moves in and out very slowly. Ryan’s moans are soft and his fingertips trace lightly down Brendon’s chest, leaving goosebumps on his skin._

_“You gotta go faster Ry, please.”_

_Ryan doubles his pace trying for just the right angle. It takes him a few minutes to hit it just right, and when he does, Brendon grabs the sheets and makes a gasping moan. Brendon can feel himself getting close, he just needs a little more. He starts to touch himself to Ryan’s pace, and just when he’s almost over the edge this noise interrupts. A loud and persistent ringing, over and over until…_

Brendon wakes up to Sarah hitting snooze on the alarm clock and a very prominent boner. What the fuck kind of dream was that? Sarah flops over onto him hooking her leg back over around his hip, pressing right on his erection. This is not the morning he wants Sarah to notice, and he hopes she’s too asleep to realize. But, of course, being the best wife he could ever dream of, she nuzzles into his neck, kissing softly.

“Well good morning to you.”

Brendon hums and leans down to kiss her lips. Maybe it’s only weird if he makes it weird. They do this shit all the time. It's normal. Except usually his morning wood isn’t caused from an erotic dream about Ryan Ross that may or may not have actually happened the night before.

Sarah deepens the kiss, reaching into Brendon’s pajama pants to stroke him, and it feels good but he can’t get the images of Ryan out of his head, and the closer he gets the more he has to focus on thinking about Sarah, not Ryan but for some reason he still can’t get himself to come. It’s like his guilty conscience won’t let him. How fucking embarrassing?

“Sarah, can we slow down?”

She stops and looks at him with lustful eyes, fuck she’s sexy. What is wrong with him?

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just not feeling it.”

“Well, what do you want? I could blow you?”

“No, no it’s fine I’ll just get a shower. It’s fine.”

Sarah grabs his hand as he leaves the bed.

“You want me to come?”

Brendon bends down to kiss her forehead and then her lips.

“No, baby you get some extra sleep. I’ll be back before you know it.”

Brendon wishes he could say he didn’t jerk off in the shower with Ryan’s name on his lips, but if he did he’d be lying.


	4. In The Middle Of Summer...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you ask yourself, but what about Ryan? well now you have some answers.

Its summertime on the beach with the ocean waves crashing against their toes.  Beside him is Brendon with a wide smile and deep brown eyes lit up with excitement. Ryan reaches out his hand, he has to touch him and know that this is real but just as his fingers graze Brendon’s face it vanishes like a cloud of smoke. The beach is replaced with the ceiling of his bedroom and it’s still dark outside. Dottie’s soft snores remind him of where he is and that Brendon is gone. The same kind of dreams have been plaguing him since Brendon stormed in and out of his life again. They all start different but end the same, with the brutal reality that it’s all just a dream. He can never fall back asleep after these dreams so he gets up and Dottie follows him to the living room.

He sits there on his couch strumming his guitar until the sun starts to peak through his windows. He doesn’t remember every detail of the night they had together but he remembers how it felt to be with him again. It was like all the time in the world couldn’t tarnish what they had; it was preserved and just as strong as their very first time. He really shouldn’t let this whole thing get to him but this wasn’t just some one night stand, this was Brendon. It only takes once and now he can’t get him out of his head. So he writes new melodies and lyrics hoping it will give him some relief or maybe an answer to what the hell he is supposed to do.

Hours seem to pass before Ryan hears a rhythmic knock on his door before it is unlocked and his music meditation or more like his sulking with music accompaniment is put to a halt.

“Well it’s good to see that you’re alive! Where the hell is your phone? I haven’t heard from you in three days!”

Zee wastes no time making her way to the couch to set a paper bag and a coffee in front of Ryan and then she glares at him as if to conjure him into coming clean of all his dirty secrets. She has a way of knowing when he’s been sulking in his thoughts for way too long. Ryan is lucky to have a friend willing to drag him out of his own head.

“Sorry, I lost my phone and I’ve been busy…writing and stuff.”

Ryan takes a sip of coffee waiting for Zee to sit down and stop giving him the third degree of stares.

“You think I’m blind? I know you when you are sulking Ryan Ross, you get that face.”

She points at him accusingly.

“What face!? This _is_ my face.”

“What did you do? Do I have to search the house again? Just tell me, please?”

She finally sits next to him placing a hand on his knee and looking concerned like maybe Ryan is back to...

“No! God no, it’s not that. I’m fine. I just, well it’s kind of embarrassing and I really shouldn’t have…I saw Brendon a few nights ago.”

Zee’s face shifts from relief to confused, finally landing on shock.

“Oh, wow did it go that badly?”

“Actually, it went a little too well, if you know what I mean.”

“Ryan! You…You’re kidding with me right? He’s been such a dick to you and he’s married. Oh my god Ryan, he’s married!”

“I know, god do I know. I feel like shit. But it was good, like we were good together and just…”

Zee is the kind of friend who knows when you need a hug even before you know so it’s no surprise that she picks this moment to hug Ryan and it isn’t one of those half ass hugs either. It’s the kind of hug that feels like the very warmth of it is putting broken pieces back together. Ryan hugs her back.

“It didn’t end well, did it?”

Ryan just shakes his head not wanting to relive the bitter end of that dream night. Zee takes a deep breath and squeezes him tight one last time before letting go.

“It’s going to be okay, and it’s probably for the best. You can’t get your hopes up, I know it’s hard but let’s go out tonight and have some fun. You can’t stay cooped up in this house anymore or it’s going to drive you crazy.”

Ryan tries his best to make his smile convincing.

“Thanks Zee, just call me later.”

“Yeah, about your phone…where the hell is it so you can charge it and then I can call you?”

They both go on a hunt around the house for Ryan’s phone, even Dottie sniffs around but Zee ends up finding it shoved under Ryan’s bed somehow. She comes out of his bedroom victorious and with a devilish grin.

“Well, well, well Ryan if this phone had ears it would have heard everything you did with Brendon Urie and also I will not talk about what else I found under your bed. You need a maid, sir.”

Ryan laughs grabbing the phone from her.

“Yeah, sure I’d have to burn it if it heard anything because the last thing I need is a scandal. Thanks for breakfast though and I promise the next time you call I’ll answer.”

“You better!”

Zee gives Ryan a kiss on the cheek and a head pat for Dottie before she goes.

“See you later and go for a walk or something, fresh air is good for you.”

~

A few minutes after Zee leaves, Ryan’s phone turns back on and begins flashing with notifications and several missed calls and texts. He decides to let it wait until later and grabs Dottie’s leash so they can go for a walk.

It’s a beautiful day in LA, the sun is shining and the birds are chirping. Dottie is excitedly pulling Ryan along as they walk around the neighborhood. The fresh air gives Ryan a new perspective of the night he had with Brendon as well as the morning after. Brendon was always one to lash out if he felt overly emotional about something, maybe it was he felt like he betrayed Sarah but also maybe he felt something more for Ryan then he knew was right. It could mean something or it could be Ryan getting his hopes up.

Back at the house he finally looks at his phone, part of him hopes to see that Brendon called or at least tried to contact him but he didn’t. He has several missed calls from Zee but other than that the only thing he has is a text message from Spencer. After the split Spencer and Ryan still remained pretty close friends. He knows most of what happened between Ryan and Brendon. He was always neutral to it and Ryan will forever be thankful to have him as one of his best friends even if that means he has to share him with Brendon. It had been a while since they’ve talked so he was happy to see the text. When he opens it, it reads:

_Hey Ry it’s been a while and I think we should get lunch soon. I’d like to hear what you’ve been up to. Call me later._

It was sent yesterday so not too late to still make plans. Ryan sends a quick response and they end up settling to meet up for lunch later at a restaurant not far from Ryan's house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make one big chapter but I decided to cut it in half because my life has been so crazy and the other half isn't quite finished. I was tired of holding on the so much of the chapter finished so I found the best place to cut it and here you go. Sorry for the delay and I hope everyone is having a great summer.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for the next half of this (lunch with Spencer, etc...) Hopefully it will be completed soon. 
> 
> Also sorry for the delay in updates. I've had a lot of adulting to do and has given me zero time to do so writing that doesn't involve my summer class work or just working in general. Thank you for everyone who has read this and liked it.  
> The kudos and comments make me so happy that others are also interested in this as much as I enjoy writing it.  
> I'm always looking for people to help beta my new chapters so If interested please contact me through comment or message via my tumblr (url: whiskeyryro)
> 
> Also I made a playlist on spotify for this fic   
> so check it out


End file.
